1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) Consumer Electronics Control (CEC), and more particularly, to a packet generating method according to a HDMI CEC specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a digital interface based on the Digital Video Interactive (DVI) standard for connecting a PC to a monitor, and enables to transmit and receive high-definition video and audio.
The HDMI has three independent channels of Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS), a Display Data Channel (DDC), and a Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) channel. The HDMI uses a single physical cable to transmit and receive AV data, device information, and control commands.
Particularly, the HDMI CEC channel is used to transfer control commands among devices connected through a HDMI cable. For example, when a DTV is connected to a DVD player through a HDMI cable and a command for controlling the DVD player is transferred to the DTV through a remote controller of the DTV, the DTV forwards the control command to the DVD player over the HDMI CEC channel. As a further example, when the DVD player enters a standby mode for a certain time period, a control command corresponding to the standby mode is delivered over the HDMI CEC channel to switch the DTV to the standby mode.
As such, the HDMI specification, which is the cable interface specification, has not yet standardized the wireless HDMI. Also, the wireless HDMI CEC is not standardized.